


We Only Have Two Pieces Of The Puzzle

by ImpliedPlant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ScrewAttack RPF
Genre: Fluff, Geoff and Jeremy are in it briefly, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pick-Up Lines, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: Sam and Chad's relationship is working as it should but Sam know's there's something missing.---“Don’t play dumb with me. We know we’re both bottom bitches and I’ve seen the way you stare at Ryan.”--Basically, Sam attempting to seduce a smitten Ryan into his and Chad's relationship.





	We Only Have Two Pieces Of The Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> This started as an off-handed thought that Sam and Chad would absolutely both be bottoms and somehow this happened.

The sheets were crumpled, lube smeared along them and shining in the soft light that filtered through the rumpled curtains. “I don’t know how much longer we’re gonna be able to keep this up,” Sam groaned, tossing an arm across his eyes.

 

Chad paused from rummaging through the silicon in front of him to look over his shoulder at Sam. The blond was laying on his back where Chad had left him earlier, legs still spread with a pillow beneath his hips.

 

“What are you talking about?” Chad asked, his brows furrowing.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me. We know we’re both bottom bitches and I’ve seen the way you stare at Ryan.” Chad spluttered at Sam’s blunt explanation. “So all I’m saying is if you want to save our sex life I suggest going after this little crush of yours. That way you can be the lovesick teenager that you are and I can finally get the fucking I deserve.”

 

“Sam!” Chad exclaimed, his face flushing brighter than his hair.

 

“What? It’s the truth,” Sam shrugged. “Now are you going to shove something in me or am I gonna have to get up and do it myself?”

 

~*~

 

It was operation ‘Get fucked’. Sam had come up with it as a joke but Chad thought it was stupid so it stuck. Sam was going to be the ultimate wingman who also had the added benefit of getting dicked down hard once he succeeded.

 

It started on their next day at work. Sam had even made breakfast so maybe Chad won’t be as mad by the end of the day. It was going to start off tame, test the waters before he dived in head first. Or ass first really.

 

Sam sat at his desk writing most of the day. It was inconspicuous, his keyboard could go clickety clackety and no one batted an eyelid. Even if he was gearing up to start sexting another co-worker. So, with his cover set, he pulled up messenger and opened a chat with Ryan.

 

Sam: U free at lunch?

 

Sam minimised the browser as he waited for a response.

 

It took an hour or two but Ryan eventually responded, the notification message catching Sam’s attention from the corner of his eye. Understandably so, Ryan was confused.

 

Ryan: Yes

Ryan: Why?

 

Sam: heard the rest of your office was busy

Sam: so is mine but Chad and I were thinking of going to get something

Sam: come with?

 

Sam was about to click away but Ryan’s response was almost immediate.

 

Ryan: Sure, ill be at your office in a while

 

Step one: complete

 

~*~

 

As he had said, Ryan showed up at the ScrewAttack office after a little while, clearly a little rumpled from whatever had happened in a recording just before. Chad frowned when he saw Ryan standing in the doorway and Sam didn’t miss the way he breathed a little deeper when they made eye contact. Sam did have to agree, those eyes were a very lovely shade of blue. Or maybe Chad just had a thing for ruggedly handsome guys with blue eyes.

 

“Hey, let me just save this and we can go,” Sam greeted Ryan, the man nodded in return. “Come on Chad, lunch”. With Chad's keys in hand, Sam lead them out to the car.

 

~*~

 

They had decided to go to some breakfast diner and were currently sitting at a booth, Sam and Chad together sitting across from Ryan. Although the place was kind of dingy the old bulbs cast a soft and buttery light around them, making the small flyaways in their hair subtly glow as the light shone through them, haloing their faces. The smell of coffee and pancakes permeated the air around them and Sam had no doubt it was going to soak into his hair. Sam could imagine the three of them like this on a lazy morning, coffee in hand as he watched Ryan and Chad make eyes at each other before (hopefully) pulling him into that sappy mess. But for now, he could settle with a gritty cup of coffee and Ryan and Chad trying to subtly stare at each other like they had personally gone and hung the stars and the moon. They were so gross.

 

By the way Ryan’s eyes got soft and a small smile graced his face each time he talked to Chad, Sam was positive Ryan was absolutely as smitten as Chad was. This just made it all the more easier.

 

Just before the waiter came over to take their order Sam pulled out his phone. There weren’t any notifications, but they didn’t need to know that.

 

“Sorry to cut it short but I need to get back to the office. One of the interns is having a freak out about the research. I’ll just take a Lyft.” Sam lied smoothly as he got out from the booth, leaving Ryan and Chad sitting opposite each other, alone.

 

Sam watched the way Chad’s eyes widened a fraction before he furrowed his brows as his cheeks flushed pink. Sam was going to get an earful when they got home but it was going to be totally worth it. “You guys enjoy the rest of the date without me.” Sam waved over his shoulder and smirked as he watched a soft pink creep over Ryans face and Chad’s blush flushing deeper.

 

~*~

 

An hour or so later Chad arrived back at the office, a blissful smile on his face. That smile quickly turned to a glare when he caught sight of Sam’s shit-eating grin from behind his monitor.

 

“You’re a fucking piece of shit,” Chad announced, ignoring the questioning looks it garnered from the others in the office.

 

“Aw babe, don’t be like that,” Sam mock whined, leaning over the armrest of his chair as Chad walked towards his own desk.

 

“Also you’re sleeping on the couch.”

 

~*~

 

By the time they had gotten home Sam was apparently not going to be sleeping on the couch as Chad dragged him into their bedroom either for handjobs or snuggles, judging by the look on his face.

 

“Calm down, I haven’t even gotten my shoes off yet,” Sam said, hopping along as he undid the laces of his other shoe. He then suddenly had arms around his waist and a head of ginger hair in his face.

 

“He’s fucking perfect Sam. I don’t get it.” Chad murmured, squeezing Sam tighter as his breath ghosted over Sam’s neck.

 

Sam dropped his foot and returned the embrace, smirking into Chad’s hair. “And why is that?”

 

“He …” Chad sighed as he pressed his wide smile into the crook of Sam’s neck, Sam giving him a quick squeeze in response. “He just listens and he’s nice and…his arms Sam,” Sam chuckled as Chad sighed mock dreamily.

 

“For real though, I’m sure he could hold you up and fuck you hard with those arms.” Sam dropped his voice as he moved his lips closer to chads ear. Chad shuddered at the feeling. “Just think of them flexing as he fingers you open, those strong arms thrusting hard.”

 

“You’re right, we should bring him in”, Chad breathed, planting kisses up Sam’s neck. Sam grinned as he tilted his head to give Chad more room.

 

Step two: complete

 

~*~

 

So with Chad taking care of his side of the relationship, Sam could focus on making sure Ryan knew he was also interested. Sam and Chad weren’t exactly subtle when it came to their relationship, it wasn’t like they were hiding it. Kisses here and there, leaning into each other, sitting a little too close on couches. Sam wanted to make sure Ryan knew he was wanted by the whole package, he wasn’t going to get the dicking he wanted if Ryan was only Chad’s boyfriend. So he got to work in making his attraction apparent.

 

With another day at work, Sam again used the clickity clackity of his normal job to conceal his true motives. He pulled up messenger and grinned devilishly as he typed up his message. This should hopefully get the point across well.

 

Sam: The word of the day is legs, want to come back to my place and help me spread it?

 

And now, all he could do was sit and wait.

 

~*~

 

Ryan sat leant back in his chair, smirking as he watched the shenanigans unfold before him. Gavin was trying to keep his hand steady whilst laughing as he recorded Jeremy trying to fit himself into the mini fridge. A ping on his monitor caught Ryan’s attention, clicking on his screen to open up slack. Ryan’s ear flushed bright red as he read the message. Surely Sam had sent that to the wrong person. It was probably meant for Chad, right?

 

Ryan chewed at his lip as typed his message back.

 

Ryan: Well that’s more of a thing for your boyfriend to do than me

 

~*~

 

Sam hadn’t been able to check his messages for a few hours, having just recorded a death battle cast. He had been a bit more handsy on set and his amount of bad jokes only increased. Both of which got him raised brows by his co-workers.

 

It didn’t matter currently when he saw that he had an unopened message from Ryan. His grin quickly dropped when he read over the words. Of course, the man was a sweetheart. Sam supposed he would just have to try again.

 

Sam: Why don’t you treat me like a notebook and fill me up?

 

~*~

 

When Ryan saw the notification from messenger he somewhat dreaded opening it, imagining that it would most likely be Sam. With a deep sigh, he took the plunge and looked at the message. Sure enough, the blond had sent him another message and the contents set his face aflame one again. Once, that could be an accident. Twice, well, at least Ryan knew it was meant for him. Ryan’s brows furrowed as he attempted to discern a meaning from the message, checking back in their chat history to see if there were any clues as to what was going on.

 

Ryan, however, could not sit in contemplation for much longer as Geoff caught sight of his flushed face. “Watchin’ porn at work Rye? Look I won’t judge, just don’t take your dick out when I can see it.” Geoff put held his hands up, palms towards Ryan, and shrugged, turning away as he laughed.

 

“I’m not watching porn,” Ryan protested quietly, ignoring him in hopes that he’d leave him alone.

 

“Heh, sure you aren’t,” Geoff said, turning back to whatever was on his screen, giving up easily on his prodding. Ryan silently thanked Geoff for not pushing it as he continued to think of the most appropriate response.

 

~*~

 

It wasn’t until Sam and Chad had gotten home that Sam got a reply from Ryan.

 

Ryan: Umm, I’m not sure how to respond to that

 

“Watcha got there?” Chad asked from the kitchen, pots and pans clanging as he dug around in the cupboards.

 

“I’m tryna seduce Ryan,” Sam answered, frowning at the message.

 

“Hmm? And how’s that going?” Chad leant against the counter, watching his boyfriend type away on his phone.

 

“He’s dense,” Sam replied flatly. He locked his phone and set it down on the table, making his way over to pin Chad against the counter. “He better have a good dick,” Sam grumbled, leaning in to kiss Chad. Chad smiled and ruined the kiss, laughing as Sam nipped at his lip.

 

“He has to wear those baggy jeans for a reason.”

 

~*~

 

When Ryan got to work the next morning he already had a message waiting for him. A blue dot that stood uncaring for his predicament. Deciding to rip the band-aid off he opened the message. He didn’t know what he had expected, but whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t this.

 

Sam: Hey I heard your dick died. Want some help burying it?

 

Sam was going to kill him. Or perhaps Chad. Either way, Ryan doubted his life would be lasting much longer.

 

~*~

 

It was already a few hours into the work day and Sam was becoming antsy. Ryan hadn’t responded to his message yet. Sam didn’t let it get to him, he knew he was going to get through Ryan’s skull eventually. So he went about typing another pick-up line.

 

~*~

 

Ryan sighed exasperatedly as he saw the notification and his ears had preemptively turned pink. Reading it certainly didn’t help.

 

Sam: Want to know why I’m like your chemistry homework? I’m hard and you’ll be doing me on a desk all night long.

 

“I didn’t even take chemistry” Ryan groaned, rubbing his temples as he ignored the red creeping up his neck. Jeremy looked over from behind his monitor with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Don’t worry about it, just some personal problems.” Ryan waved him off, trying to fight down the blush that had no doubt spread across his face.

 

“If you need any help, I’m happy to lend a hand.” Jeremy offered.

 

Ryan shook his head immediately. “Trust me, you won’t be able to help here.”

 

“If you say so. But if you need any help later, my offer still stands.” Jeremy shrugged, putting his headphones over his ears and effectively cutting out the rest of the world.

 

It would seem like the best conclusion to the situation was that either it was a joke or Sam was trying to cheat on Chad. Or at least they would be if it weren’t for the way his conversation with Chad went right before he left work yesterday. It was a normal conversation to start with, how was recording, any problems in the office. Then somehow it took a turn down a very suggestive road that lead to what may or may not have been the offer of a date, but perhaps Ryan was reading far too into the situation. Ryan dragged his hand over his face as he sighed again, clicking away from messenger to drown himself in work.

 

~*~

 

It was almost the end of the work day and Ryan still hadn’t replied. Sam wasn’t crushed, he was just annoyed. If Ryan wasn’t interested he could at least tell him no and perhaps to stop bothering him. But alas, Sam got nothing of the sort.

 

“Why are you pouting?” Chad asked, coming to rest his chin on Sam’s head.

 

“I’m not pouting.” Sam countered, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into Chad. “I’m just mildly offended that Ryan hasn’t responded to the masterful lines I have created with my divine word smith hands.”

 

Chad was silent for a moment as he read over Sam’s messages. “You do realise he probably doesn’t know we both want him to join our relationship. These messages are kinda forward.”

 

“Fuck,” Sam swore under his breath, his stomach felt like it was a rock that had just been thrown off the edge of a cliff. He was the one with the operation ‘Get fucked’ so they had both agreed that Sam should be the one that has to discuss the logistics. His finger flew across his keyboard as he attempted to fix his mistake. This probably would have gone along a lot more smoother if he wasn’t such an idiot. “This’ll work right?”

 

Sam: Look, I realise that I didn’t go about this right and I should've told you that both Chad and I want you but listen, you’re being a pain in the ass right now when your job is to be a pleasure in the ass. So get a move on

 

Chad laughed as he read over the message. “Again, that’s pretty forward. But it’ll get the message across.” Chad shrugged, bending further to peck Sam on the cheek. “I should probably get back to work, we’ve only got a little while left.”

 

So with a sigh, Sam went back to doing research, hoping he didn’t mess everything up.

 

~*~

 

Sam and Chad were packed and ready to leave, Sam looking dejectedly at his phone every once in a while as he waited for Chad.

 

“Come on babe, looks like we might have to let him go,” Chad said, gesturing for Sam to get up. Chad was hiding his disappointment, Sam knew how much he wanted this to happen. Sam sighed and nodded, frowning as he shouldered his bag and shoved his phone into his pocket. They both turned to leave the office when they heard heavy footsteps from down the hall. Ryan ran past the window and stood to lean in the doorway, his face flushed from exertion.

 

“I was, worried, you guys would have, left, already.” Ryan puffed, trying to catch his breath. “I’ve been out recording all day, I just saw your message.”

 

Sam’s frown melted off his face as a soft smile took its place. However, that soft smile was quickly replaced with a smirk when he remembered what exactly he had sent Ryan.

 

“So only my ass isn’t good enough for you, you had to have Chad’s too?” Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow at Ryan. Chad snorted into his fist as he turned away, laughing as Ryan sputtered at them.

 

“No! I, it was.”

 

Chad cut him off before he could finish his sentence. “Don’t worry about it Rye, we’re glad you’re here.” Chad laughed his way through his words, a smile growing on Ryan’s face. “You are here because you want to be with us, right?” Chad backtracked, his brows knitting up.

 

“Yes! I mean, yes.” Ryan’s ears turned pink as Sam chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Uh, sorry, about before. I didn’t realise this is what was happening.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “Even though both Chad and I were pursuing you?”

 

“What Sam’s trying to say is that he fucked up and it was his fault.” Chad grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Look how about let’s stop pointing fingers at each other and let’s go home so those fingers can be put to better use,” Sam said, his straight face ruined by the traitorous corners of his mouth.

 

Ryan laughed in response. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Step three: complete

 

~*~

 

The three of them lay hot and sweaty in Sam and Chad’s bed, a complete look of bliss on Sam’s face. “He does have a good dick,” Sam said breathlessly, eyes still closed.

 

Chad laughed softly from the other side of Ryan, fingers brushing lightly against Sam’s side from over Ryan’s chest. “That’s not the only good thing about me right?” Ryan asked, a smile in his voice.

 

“I’ll have to think about that.” Sam joked, rolling over to intertwine his fingers with Chad’s over Ryan’s chest.

 

They laid there in silence, basking in the warmth of the bodies around them. It was already dark outside and the only light was coming through their open window from the moon and the street lamps. Luckily this was the second floor and their window was high. The dim light fell over their faces, highlighting their soft expressions as they slowly watched each other, smitten smiles all around.

 

They all finally got what they wanted. Chad could openly drool over Ryan now and Sam could get the drilling he was supposed to. And if that wasn’t the gayest shit ever, then Sam doesn’t know what is.

 

Operation ‘Get Fucked’: complete


End file.
